Big Superhero Academy
by Green Gallant
Summary: Just as the name implies. An AU continuation of Big Superhero Wish, and send up of superheroes in general. Timmy Turner aka Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder is invited by a mysterous indiviual to join a superhero high school to hone his skills and maybe even...
1. Dawn of the Superheroes

_Author's Note: Hey I know its been a while since I posted anything FOP related on here. This is sort of something I thought of a little bit ago. Admittedly this isnt the most original, since there's a few other superhero FOP fics out there. But it still seems like a fun one to do. I'll let you decide on that. Hope you guys like this one. Enjoy. Title may change, not entirely sure at this moment. _

**Big Superhero Academy. **

Up till recently superheroes were thought to only exist in comic books, TV shows and movies and were thought as just that, fiction. However in recent years real superheroes have been rumored to exist. Guys like Super Sam, Wet Willy, Dark Mark and Joan Jet and even more recently there were whispers of the Crimson Chin being seen in Dimmsdale. No one was sure what to make of it, most people thought they were just nut jobs or obsessed fanboys dressing as their heroes and trying to live out their fantasies. Regardless with more of these sightings one thing was for certain…the heroes were _real. _

Even more recently some of the youths around the city of Dimmsdale have begun dressing up as heroes and fight crime with varying amounts of success. It seems as though some sort of cosmic or even magical phenomenon has caused some of these kids to develop powers. At the same time it seems as though those same powers have been bestowed upon less benevolent individuals, or villains as their called. Interestingly the Turners' regular babysitter hasn't been available to them for the past several nights. Although the Turners keep calling her Vicki hasn't picked up her phone, leaving the pair to care for their son themselves. Even more interesting Timmy has been relatively quiet the last few nights and spends these evenings in his room. Or so they thought.

A few blocks away, a scarlet suited superhero wearing a baseball cap, mask and faux-chin did battle with a girl in a skintight blue jumpsuit with razor sharp claws on her gloves and her hair done up in two large red spikes.

"Your days of terror are over Baby Shredder." He said pointing a finger at her.

"Don't get your hopes up Cleft the Boy Chin Blunder. The night is still young, and I still have a few more houses to hit." The young woman replied sharply.

"I wont let you do it. _You wont ruin other kids' lives like you have mine._" He said muttering the last part to himself.

"Bring it on shorty!" she yelled unsheathing her claws for no real reason.

"I've waited a long time for this." he said to himself.

Cleft rushed toward Baby Shredder and threw himself in the air as the razor tipped villain and threw a punch at her. Baby Shredder blocked his attack and tossed him around before throwing him in the opposite direction. Cleft recovered and skidded backward on his knee, looking up he saw the villainess come at him with her claws out and lunged her fist at him. a large bronze shield shot out of his Utility Cleft blocking her attack. Vicki continued the assault jabbing at him with her claws hoping to break through while driving him back. Cleft reached past his shield and grabbed her arm throwing her over his shoulder. The villainess crashed upside down into a streetlamp and brought it down on top of herself.

Her eyes narrowed and slashed her way out of the tangled mess, while Timmy's shield collapsed back into his Utility Chin. Vicki ran towards Cleft dragging claws across the pavement creating sparks and lunged at him once more. Cleft jumped on her head and leaped over the length of her body sending herself headfirst into a mailbox, dumping its contents on top of her.

"Is that all you got?" he chided.

Vicki growled and slashed away the letters as she had done prior and stood up to face him once again. A confident smirk ran across the diminutive hero's face.

"You're making this too easy." He added.

Vicki roared and jumped on top of the Boy Chin Wonder. Timmy responded landing a hard kick to her stomach, followed with a strong uppercut to the jaw and finally threw Vicki over his shoulder. The Baby Shredder fell to the ground for the third and final time in a heap destroying the curb as she landed in a daze. Cleft smiled with his fists on his hips as the Baby Shredder lay defeated before him.

On the roof of a tall building behind him stood a mysterious young woman with her hair swept back in a wave. Cleft narrowed an eye and looked over his shoulder as the girl leaped into the air and landed next to him a second later.

"Nice job Cleft." She smiled.

"Thanks Wonder Gal." he said.

"You handled her quite nicely, your getting better at this." the dark haired girl told him.

"Your not too bad yourself." He said looking up at her.

"You know there's been talk of there being a superhero academy. You could benefit pretty well from that." Trixie replied.

"A superhero school huh?" he said turning to face her fully. Wonder Gal nodded and gave him a card.

"It starts tomorrow if you're interested." She told him.

Taking the card in both hands Timmy read the name of the school to himself and looked up.

"I may be interested, if you'll be there." he answered smoothly. Wonder Gal laughed a bit.

"Cute kid. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said waving to him. Cleft nodded as she turned away from him.

"I'll be there." he said.

"Great. Bye." She said before flying into the night sky.

_Author's Note: As you can tell this is mostly inspired by Big Superhero Wish. I'm hoping to incorperate more characters and already have several superheroes I intend to parody/introduce into this fic. As well as explain who each character is a parody of. Super Sam, Dark Mark, Joan Jet and Wet Willy are all parodies of the Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman/Flash & Aquaman) and hope to include more original parodies of other superheroes. This is just something of a teaser, and hopefully if well recieved, I'll have another chapter up soon. Let me know what you think. . _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Initiation

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback in the first chapter. Hope you guys like this next one as we delve a little deeper into the rabbit hole. _

**Big Superhero Academy**

**Chapter 2**

**Initiation**

After the police arrested Baby Shredder, Cleft left the scene and snuck back into his home through the window. Once inside he changed out of his uniform in the dark into his regular pink shirt and jeans and pink baseball cap. A few minutes later he emerged out of his room and crept up to the railing on the second floor and saw his parents watching TV in the dark and made his way down stairs. The first step creaked as he put his weight on it catching their attention.

"Oh, Timmy you finally came out." his dad said.

"Yeah." He said still standing there.

"Well come on, come join us." He said motioning him down.

The 10-year-old came down the stairs and over to where his parents were seated.

"Sit down sweetie." His mom said patting the cushion between them.

"No that's okay I think I'll stand." He said.

"Son, get up here." His dad said in a soft yet serious tone.

Timmy swallowed as he reluctantly jumped onto the couch between his parents.

"Timmy we've been worried about you." his mother told him.

"You have?" he asked.

"You've been spending a lot of time in your room these past few nights. And we haven't heard anything out of you while your up there." his dad added revealing the source of their concerns.

"Yeah?" he said cautiously raising an eyebrow at his parents.

"Timmy is everything all right?" Mom asked obviously concerned about his well being.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are you sure? There's nothing going on?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I've just been going to bed earlier. I'm going to get something to eat and then go back to bed." He said getting off the couch.

"Well okay son, but if you ever need anything. You know that your mother and I are here." He replied. Timmy stopped at the edge of the living room and looked over his shoulder at his parents.

"I know." He told them.

He could have continued into the kitchen and ended it right there. Timmy sighed as he remembered the invitation Wonder Gal gave him to join the new school and slowly turned to face his parents once again.

"Actually…there is something." He added.

His parents looked at each other and leaned forward on the couch looking at their son.

"What is it?" Dad asked thankful for the addition insight he decided to give them.

"I've been having trouble at my school. A lot of guys have been picking on me and I was wondering if I could transfer?" he replied.

His parents' eyes widened in surprise at the sudden revelation and looked back at each other, trying to gain an answer from the other. Mr. Turner made a face tucking the corner of his mouth into his cheek before answering.

"Well…we can't just pull you out of school like that. I mean we could but…" he started.

"We'll have to talk it over with your teachers." Mom finished.

"But one of my teachers is the problem. Mr. Crocker, he treats me like I'm an idiot and he doesn't care what I think or say." He said trying to prove a point.

"The handsome one? _Sorry._" Dad said.

"Well then we'll just have to talk with him as well. So is this why you've been staying in your room? Because of pressures at school?" Mom asked.

He kind of shrugged halfway since this was more or less the truth before finally saying.

"Yeah."

"I see. Well then I'll just have to talk with him first thing tomorrow." She said getting up.

"So then what are we going to do with him?" Dad asked getting up also.

"You can stay home tomorrow if you don't feel like going." She told Timmy. His face instantly brightened with a smile at the prospect.

Mom looked at her watch. "Its too late to call the school now. So I guess I'll just have to pop in early and try and get an appointment with Crocker."

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Dad asked. His smile faded and looked away.

"Well there's nothing more we can do tonight. Go have a snack and we'll talk about this tomorrow." Mom told him.

He hated lying to his parents, but at the same time he wasn't really lying at least not in that context. He really did have a difficult time at school both with bullies and a deranged teacher. At the same time he wish he could tell them about his double life as a hero, it would make it a little easier for him. But at the same time he knew they wouldn't approve of it. For parents who were seemingly oblivious to everything going on around them 98% of the time, they still cared a great deal about him when it counts. Even he knew that.

As he sat on his bed a few minutes later, he looked back at the card that Wonder Gal gave him and studied the name of the school. He was kind of surprised they established one so soon he figured it was a logical step with the recent outpouring of heroes and villains. He also knew that there was likely going to be some controversy with the new school. But at the same time he wondered if the public would even know about its existence? He placed the card on the nightstand and pulled the covers over his body and went to sleep. He figured it'd be a long day tomorrow if he was to attend this superhero academy.

The next morning after his parents left, Timmy snuck out of the house and bolted towards the superhero academy with backpack in hand. As he raced along the sidewalk, he wished he took the bus to school since that would save him some running. But with his parents thinking he stayed home well…

Pulling the card out of his pocket he read the address printed on it while running blindly up the street trying to figure out where this place is. He knew the street it was located on but for some reason it wasn't showing up. He figured he must have a way's more to go before reaching his destination. Timmy skidded to a halt at the corner where the road ends and connects with the adjacent one. But something wasn't making sense, all he saw before him was a giant empty field. He must have overshot it, looking back at the card and then at the street sign it was the right address but there was nothing there. Was he on a Wild Goose Chase? Was there even a school to begin with? Some sick prank played on him by Wonder Gal? Timmy was stunned and confused; she didn't seem like the kind of person to play a prank on him. Or at least he thought she wasn't. The 10-year-old dropped his bookbag and slid against the street sign to the pavement. He'd been duped plain and simple. There wasn't a school; it was just a joke by an older kid.

He sulked on the pavement and drew his legs up to his chest bitterly brooding to himself. Across the field a transparent ripple appeared as Wonder Gal stepped out into the clearing.

"Hey kid." She called out.

Timmy's ears perked and looked up sans costume and mask to see her standing on the other side of the street. His face turned crimson realizing he didn't have any of his equipment on and that she probably knows who he is now.

"So you coming in or what?" she called remaining where she was. Timmy froze he didn't know what to do now that he'd been compromised.

"You don't have to worry, just hurry up and get in here if your coming." she told him.

He grabbed his backpack and sprinted across the empty street to where she was and started rummaging for his mask.

"Are you the guy from last night?" she asked. He nodded slightly embarrassed and dug the card out of his pocket.

"So you're Cleft huh?" she said.

"Yeah I…"

"Its cool. Come on." she said turning back toward the field.

"So what is…"

"You'll see." she said walking through the invisible portal. Timmy froze after seeing her vanish. She poked her head through the void staring back at him.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked losing her patience. Reluctantly Timmy put his hand through the barrier and carefully stepped into the liquid-feeling nothingness vanishing completely from view.

On the other side was a sophisticated training center that was the size of a football field and was full of people in various costumes making their way to and fro. The floor of the center was made of blue tiles while the walls were metallic and has large machines and computers lining them, with several catwalks stretching high above them that went to various places.

Timmy's eyes widened as he took in the sights of the enormous complex while keeping up with Wonder Gal. In the next instant he realized he was in his costume and stopped short.

"Hey! How did?" he asked looking at himself.

"It happens when you enter the complex." She told him while walking.

"Wait up!" he yelled chasing after her.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asked catching up to her. Wonder Girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Your first class of course." She told him.

"And that would be…" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Initiation." She smiled opening a door to him.

Timmy walked in to find a class full of other heroes some of which seemed especially familiar to him.

"Hey Timmy." A young boy in a hover chair said.

"AJ? Chester? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Same as you, we're all superheroes now. I am _Matter-Muncher Lad!" _Chester proclaimed revealing his high tech drilling braces and proceeded to demonstrate his powers by chewing through a brick wall.

"Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch! Munch!" he said going through the freestanding wall.

"And I am _Professor AJ._ Master of telepathy." His friend added.

The young African American, now had an enlarged and fully visible brain, while his costume consisted of lab wear and traveled in the aforementioned hover chair. While Chest was dressed in a black superhero outfit with white gloves, boots and cape was topped off with a black facemask showing his eyes, mouth and blond hair.

"Who are you supposed to be?" AJ asked.

"Guys isn't it obvious? I'm the Crimson Chin's sidekick. _Cleft, The Boy Chin Wonder!" _He said striking a heroic pose. His friends just laughed at him with AJ wiping a tear from his eye.

"Okay whatever you say." He said casually brushing it off.

"Yeah, come on man at least our costumes are original." Chester said crossing his arms.

A bell sounded signaling the start of class as the others stood at attention. Cleft turned his attention back to the front and saw that Wonder Gal had already left. In the next moment the door opened as a large, domineering figure entered the classroom. His footsteps echoed as the larger than life teacher casually strode in with his hands behind his back. The heroes all stood at attention while Timmy looked around questioningly. The massive figure stopped and turned to face his students, Timmy looked up in shock to see a 7' tall man stand before them in a green wifebeater, and camouflage pants.

"At ease." He said in an Shwartzneggian voice. Timmy's jaw dropped, as he looked him in the eye.

"I am Sergeant Strangle the Commanding Officer of this school, and inductor of young heroes into the program. I will decide if you have what it takes to be a hero!" he said pounding his fist into his opposing palm. Revealing that he had a metallic left hand.

Cleft raised his hand part way up and addressed the teacher.

"Dude what happened to your hand?" he asked. Sergeant Strangle glared at the boy as the room went deathly silent.

"What?" he said. Strangle narrowed his eyes at the lad while the rest of his classmates started to sweat around him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now then who is up first?" he said evading the question.

A girl in a purple bird outfit stepped forward carrying a mace ready to volunteer.

"Wonder Gal front and center." He ordered. The door opened a moment later revealing the heroine.

"Yes sir." She said answering him.

"Show the new class how its done." he ordered. Trixie nodded and proceeded to the training area.

"Yes Sergeant." She replied. Sergeant Strangle smiled as he turned back to the class.

"Now you will see how a real hero does It." he commented.

Wonder Gal made it to the center of the room and stood on guard.

"Ready when you are." She said.

A large turntable styled platform rose out of the floor with four oversized maces pointed outward ready to go.

"Begin!" Jorgen ordered.

The maces started to turn infront of Wonder Gal and picked up momentum as she made her way in. Inside the contraption, Trixie ducked as the first mace came in behind her and back flipped over the second one. Trixie did a series of flips leaping from one arm to the next and dropped back to the ground on her knees and back dodging one of the arms by inches. The arms picked up speed as she stood up again and struck the first arm with her power bracelet breaking it off and proceeded to battle the remaining arms taking each of them out as they came towards her with her forearms. The class ducked as the dismantled arms flew in all directions across the classroom. With the arms severed the machine slowed down as she lowered her guard and stood before the headmaster. A metal claw soon deployed out of the center and fired a laser blast at her. Trixie spun around and blocked it with her Power Bracelet and sent the laser beam into the ceiling.

The machine continued to fire as she flipped backward evading the blasts and then blocking the rest of them with her bracelets as before. The machine fired a stronger blast as she crossed her arms and held off the beam for several seconds before sending it back at the machine destroying it a blast. Debris rained down on the classroom as the ruined machine lay in waste. Jorgen applauded the student when the test was over.

"Now that's how you do it!" he said. The others joined in as she turned and bowed to the headmaster.

"Anything else sir?" she inquired.

"That'll be all Wonder Gal. Thank you. Any of you think you could handle that?" he asked turning back to the class who were all slackjawed at what they just saw.

"Good luck." she said with a wink.

_Author's Note: All right so hat'd you think of that one. Yeah I decided to give his parents a little more devopment, it just seemed like a good idea. Even though their incompetent parents in the show they have been known to go out of their way for him so yeah, why not? I'm glad I finally got up to the school part this is turning into a real intrestring fic for me at least. As you can tell its a little more serious than I originally set out, but I'm glad with how it turned out. Let me know what you think of it. And who else you think should appear in the story. As in like superhero identities for those that didnt appear in Big Superhero Wish. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Test Drive

_Author's Note: Hey what's up? I know its been a while since I updated this. I was just going over the hits and I'm amazed to find that the second chapter outpreformed the first more than double the number of the first chapter, which is amazing to be honest. Anyway I hope you guys like this next installment, I put a little more work into this next one. Hope you guys like it. _

**Big Superhero Academy**

**Chapter 3**

**Test Drive**

In a room above the training center, a young man dressed in patriotic garb watched as Wonder Gal concluded her training session before the class. He was an older teen whose costume was modeled after the American flag. A blue tunic with a white star on his chest and shoulders, with blue and white sleeves giving it a layered look, red gloves, and red and white vertically stripped pants and blue buccaneer boots. And had blonde hair and wore a black domino mask. The teen stood at the window with arms folded as he continued to watch the proceedings.

"So what do you think?" someone asked.

"She has talent." The boy conceded.

"She is one of our best." A person in shadows replied.

"What about the others?" the boy asked.

"We have yet to see if they have what it takes." The man replied.

"They're just kids." The teen said.

"And what do you think you are?" the man joked. The teen looked back at him and smiled before turning his attention back to the group.

"I've been in this game longer than any of them. Probably even all of them put together." The patriotically dressed youth said.

"Give them a chance. After all that's how you got your start." The older man told him.

"Well that is true to an extent. But I was in a war, these guys don't know what its like." He said.

"Give them time." the old man said. As more light was shined on the individual he's revealed to carry a large triangular shield with an Eagle stamped on it.

"I'll give them time doc, but it may not be a luxury we have." he stated.

"They'll be ready." The old man assured him.

On the ground level Cleft had stepped forward to take on a replacement similar to the rotating hammers Wonder Gal herself faced off with; and had already started. Using his short stature Timmy was able to dodge the hammers even faster than Trixie had. But was unable to destroy the hammers because of his petite size, using his Utility Cleft he threw explosion caplets at it to try and slow it down but only resulted in a cloud of smoke. Timmy was knocked back by one of the hammers and flew into his friends landing just short of them on his back.

"Next!" Jorgen ordered.

"All man." He muttered as Chester and AJ leaned over to help him up.

"Dude you okay?" Matter-Muncher Lad asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said dusting himself off.

"I just thought I had a better chance at that." he said discouraged.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us." Chester told him.

"Well I'm up." he said taking on the hammers himself and deployed his drill braces.

"Without powers!" Jorgen ordered. Matter Muncher's eyes flew open looked back at him.

"Without?" he asked stunned.

"There will come a time when you may not be able to rely on your powers. You must be ready for anything! Now fight!" the Sergeant yelled.

"All right." he said unsure and got into a fighting stance.

"This should be interesting." Jorgen commented.

The hammers started up again as Chester leaped up onto the arm infront of him and was twirled around before landing on top of the one behind him as it continued to rotate.

"Find a way to shut it down." The Sergeant told him.

Chester remained on top of the hammer while trying to figure out how. Unfortunately for him all of his gear was in his teeth, which means he didn't have any other means of breaking through.

"This is starting to bore me." Jorgen said and deactivated the device throwing Chester across the room and into a wall face fist, sliding down it.

The rest of his classmates cringed seeing the impact.

"It would help if Jorgen had a little more patience with them." the patriotic hero commented from behind the glass.

"Next!" Jorgen yelled

Within the next few minutes Professor AJ, Hawkgal and the Bouncing Boil were all dispatched by the machine and met the wall in rapid succession. Jorgen covered his face in annoyance at his charges until Sanjay stepped onto the platform.

"All right Sonic Youth do your thing." He said haphazardly.

The machine started up and Sanjay got ready, jumping over the first hammer and ducking under the second one before leaping over the third. Sonic Youth took in a deep breath but then remembered that he couldn't use his powers and instead called towards the center of the machine. Razor tipped claws appeared on his fingertips and ground them into the base, tearing out a wire. Sanjay grabbed it but in his haste was thrown around by the machine. The Sonic Youth cried as he hung onto it for dear life and started to climb his way towards the base. Sergeant Strangle and the others looked on intently as Sanjay proceeded further than any of the other students and started to mess with the components inside the base. In the next instant the stand became unstable and run itself into the ground tearing up the floor as well as the device. When the smoke cleared the Sonic Youth stood triumphant on top of the machine with one foot mounted on top of the device. Sergeant Strangle smiled in approval.

"Ha ha Excellent work Sonic Youth, well done." he nodded as the boy jumped and glided towards the others on his Para cape.

"You may make the squad yet." He said writing the result down as Sanjay walked by.

"It was a breeze." Sanjay replied confident.

"All right then. Seeing as that was our second whirly-wacky machine it's time to move onto the next stage." He said to the others.

"As for you four. Ugh, as much as it pains me I should probably give you another chance to prove your prowess." He said to Chester, AJ, Elmer and Veronica.

"What about me sir?" Cleft asked. The giant looked down at the red suited hero and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said annoyed.

"Now in this next one, you will be allowed to use your powers. You can also opt out of this one if you choose and do another one in its place." Jorgen said as he ushered them to the next room.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Timmy muttered.

"Couldn't be near as bad as the last one." AJ said as he hovered next to him.

"Ditto." Chester added.

Jorgen stood outside the door allowing the team entrance, no sooner had they done so they were all flabbergasted to see their next assignment.

"Then again I could be wrong." AJ said. As an Olympic sized pool stood before them.

"You want us to swim across?" he asked in disbelief.

"You'll see." Jorgen said with a smile.

"Dude its just water, I don't see what the big deal is." Timmy said looking down at his reflection.

"Then allow me to show you." he said booting him in.

A few seconds later he discovered that the bottom of the pool resembled the ocean floor. As he peered into the distance, he saw something swim towards him. Something large, dark and looked suspiciously like a…

Timmy burst out of the water a second later and raced toward dry land as a shark growled at him with Timmy hiding behind Jorgen's ankle shaking and chattering his teeth. The Sergeant let out a hearty laugh at the boy's terror while the rest of the heroes looked back at him questioning the Sergeant's sanity.

"Now then who wants to be first?" he asked clearly enjoying it a little too much.

None of the students dared raise a hand and looked at one another in nervous silence.

"If you're to be a superhero, you will have to face all manner of danger. There is a method to the madness. If you feel that you are not able to conquer this or any other challenge then being a superhero might not be in your future. What we do is serious business. Which is why we must prepare you for anything or you will not survive your first mission. Do I make myself clear?" he asked switching to a more authoritative tone.

"You must also be aware that there are dangers far worse out there than this. That is why superheroing is not an occupation to be taken lightly. Realistically it is also why children should not be superheroes to begin with, as your inexperience could get you killed. Therefore I am asking you to seriously reconsider this line of work." Jorgen said in serious tone.

"I'll do it." a young Black man said stepping forward.

Jorgen and the others looked up and saw him wearing a full-bodied wetsuit that was red on top with black on the trousers, and had a white jagged 'V' stripe along his collarbone, gloves, boots and belt. With dark skin and his hair styled in dreadlocks every which way, and appeared to be in his mid-teens.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Jorgen asked.

"Garth Jackson." He answered.

"Wet Willy, Jr.?" Cleft said.

"I don't use that name anymore, I'm reborn. Call me _Mariner Lad._" He said with confidence.

"What's he going to do talk to it?" joked Tad. His rich friend Chad laughed and called out to the hero.

"Hey Aqua loser! If you're anything like your lame mentor, then you'll suck at this as badly as he does!" he teased. Mariner Lad narrowed his eyes and turned back to face the duo.

"Man shut up before I feed you to him!" he warned which surprisingly silenced at least one of them.

"Right! We'll believe that when we see it!" mocked Tad.

"Begin!" Jorgen ordered.

Mariner Lad jumped in and saw the bottom of the pool and was soon greeted by the shark. On the surface the students watched the placid water. The beast lunged toward Mariner Lad but the hero grabbed it by the jaws holding its mouth open and threw the shark a great distance, the shark burst through the surface startling his teammates while the beast flew backward and into the opposing end of the pool. The ground started to shake as the water swirled into a vortex raising Mariner Lad high above the heroes' heads who stood there slackjawed at their teammate. Perhaps none more stunned than Tad and Chad. Mariner Lad smirked as he looked down at them when an alarm sounded grabbing everyone's attention while Sergeant Strangle raced out of the training room.

Upstairs in the command center the hydraulic doors opened as he entered.

"Talk to me." he said as the patriotically dressed hero and an old man turned to him.

"We've got a problem." The boy said bringing an image on screen leaving Jorgen mortified.

"No…not him." he muttered.

Downstairs in the training area the young heroes stood around looking at the upper level that their teacher had retreated to.

"What do you think is going on?" Chester asked.

"I don't know, I'll check." AJ said as he used his mental powers and saw through the wall with a variant of x-ray vision where he saw Jorgen and the others standing.

The boy continued to probe trying to gain a fix on what was happening but for some reason couldn't get a clear picture.

"They're talking about something, but what I cant figure out." he said releasing his power.

"What do you mean you can't figure it out? You're a brainiac!" Cleft told him. AJ sighed and answered.

"Admittedly my powers haven't fully developed." He said regretfully.

"Well whatever it is they're talking about. It can't be good." Matter-Muncher Lad added.

Upstairs in ops Jorgen continued to talk.

"This is a very serious matter indeed, you are sure that there is no other alternative?" he asked the patriotic hero.

"I'm afraid not, we'll have to act fast if we're to contain him." he answered. Jorgen bowed his head and sighed.

"Very well." He said and left the ops center.

"All heroes report to the Command Center immediately!" he bellowed out to the team below. The guys looked at each other confused.

"That means now!" he yelled and the team quickly complied and got up there in an instant.

Wonder Gal was the first one to enter ops followed closely by Cleft, Professor AJ, Matter-Muncher Lad and the others.

"What's going on?" she asked. Timmy's eyes widened as he saw the patriotic garbed hero infront of him.

"I don't believe it your Kid Liberty! You're a living legend!" he exclaimed. Chester and AJ looked at each other confused as Timmy elaborated further.

"He was the sidekick of Captain Liberty in WWII." He said which confused them even more.

"I see you know your hero history." He replied.

"But that's impossible if your as old as Cleft says you are that would make you…" Professor AJ trailed off.

"A very old man." He answered.

"But how?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Jorgen don't you have something to tell them?" Kid Liberty asked and the Sergeant nodded.

"We seem to have a situation on our hands." He said pressing a button on the computer.

A man in a tarnished gold and black uniform appeared on screen and appeared to be running towards them.

"This is the Bronze Flash, a highly dangerous supervillain capable of running past the speed of sound. Since you are all beginners, I will require our most experienced agents. Wonder Gal your with Kid Liberty." He ordered.

"Kay." She nodded.

"What about us? What was the point of calling the rest of us up here?" Cleft said annoyed.

"I still have a mission for you." he answered the other heroes looked at one another excited.

"But Sergeant Strangle sir, we still haven't completed our training." AJ said raising his hand.

"This is part of your training, it's a fairly easy one. Our sensors have also picked up a bank robbery being perpetrated by the Terrible Trio." He said as another image appeared on screen.

"The Terrible Trio?" Sanjay said a little frightened.

"They are a group of incompetent supervillains, can't even tie their shoelaces. It'll be a good exercise to help break you guys in. So are you guys ready or what?" he asked.

"We're ready." Cleft said stepping forward while his friends seemed less than sure.

"Guys come on! This is our chance to show him we have what it takes to be heroes. So what do you say?" he said rallying them.

"Let us do it!" Sanjay yelled hovering above them. The rest of his teammates agreed with him. Jorgen and Wonder Gal smiled seeing the leadership quality in Timmy.

"Come on guys, let's move out!" he yelled standing next to the door working his teammates into frenzy.

"Good luck all of you." Jorgen said as they raced out of ops. Before turning his attention back to Wonder Gal.

"And you two be careful. I will send backup if needed." He instructed.

"Don't worry about us." Wonder Gal said as she went to join Kid Liberty.

"That is why I do worry." Jorgan whispered to himself as they left.

_Author's Note: All right so what do you think of that? I kind of had this one on the back burner for a while, since i was busy with other fics. Anyway I wasnt sure if the name Kid America would seem offensive to some, if that is the case and since I'm starting to wonder about the name personally. I've decided to alter his codename to Kid Liberty instead. Also I'm starting to think that lengthy explanations of heroes may hamper the storytelling a bit. _

_Let me know what you think, your imput means alot to me. Even if its deconstructive it gives me an idea of what people like or dont like about the story. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
